We Always Come Through Together
by Kelly2727
Summary: Small story about Andy & Sam always coming through together :  x
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS ONLY MY 2****ND**** FANFIC HOPE YOU'S ALL LIKE AND REVIEW AND ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE ETC WOULD BE GREAT. JUST SO YOU'S ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE SET THIS 6 MONTHS AFTER THEIR SUSPENSION AND ANDY AND SAM ARE ENGAGED.**

**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Waking up with the sun shining through the slats in the blinds, Andy had a huge smile on her face. In fact the smile had been there for the past 6 months and got ever so wider only 3 days ago. Turning around to face the black haired strong man lying next to her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she was finally his….forever. Taking the time to think about the other day, she couldn't believe it had actually happened and she didn't feel scared or feel the need to run away. She chuckled a little to herself as she never saw it coming. They had finished their shift and where on their way to the Black Penny for some drinks and relax after another long day. They were sitting with their "family" as they all liked to call it – Traci, Jerry, Gail, Oliver, Chris, Dov, Sue, Noelle and even Frank had joined them, all having a laugh and a good time and then it happened just like that, Sam was down on 1 knee next to her with a velvet box in hand. Tears had started up in her eyes as soon as she seen it and she knew what she was going to say. As soon as Sam had asked her the simple sentence "_will you marry me" _she couldn't have said yes fast enough, slipping the ring on her finger Sam also had tears in his eyes but as always managed to hold them back. The whole bar was busy clapping and whistling, they both couldn't be happier. Movement from the other side of the bed pulled her from her thoughts, she looked over to see Sam was awake and watching her, smiling his dimpled smile.

"**Morning" **he says rubbing the sleep from eyes _**"suppose we better get up and sorted for work since the new Rookies start today".**_

"_**God don't remind me. I'll probably end up with someone annoying and you'll end up with a sexy rookie that will probably give you the sexy eyes." **_she groaned out.

"_**Yeah well even if I do I've only got eyes for one sexy rookie and the one I'm planning on becoming Mrs Swarek very soon" **_Sam's says while wiggling his eyebrows which made Andy laugh out loud.

With that they both got up ready to start the day.

….

Arriving at the barn they gave each other a quick kiss and separated into the locker rooms. Walking into the women's locker room Andy could see the two new rookies at the back of the room, walking over to her locker she dumped her bag on the bench.

"_**Ready to become training officers**_**" **Traci asked her best friend.

"_**Oh god Traci don't remind me. I said to Sam this morning that I'll probably get someone annoying knowing my luck**_**" **Andy groaned out whilst she was busy putting on her uniform. Traci just rolled her eyes.

"_**Yeah but at least they hopefully would be as annoying as Dov or as ice queen Gail. Come on we better get moving before we're late". **_Traci said and with that the best friend's headed for the parade room.

In the men's locker room Sam was just lacing up his boots thinking about Andy as usual and wondering what Rookie she'll get and if they'll have her back. Once they returned back from suspension 6 months ago, Frank had told them now that they were in a relationship he couldn't partner them together anymore. They we're both disappointed but knew that it was going to happen. So they're for Andy had been partnered up with Oliver ever since and he knew Oliver would keep her same. At that moment that same person came into the locker room pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"_**Hey brother ready for another year of being a TO". **_Oliver chuckled.

"_**I guess" **_Sam sighed shutting his locker door and turning to face Oliver. Shaw could see the uncertainty in Sam's eyes and knew it was clearly about Andy.

"_**Sammy, she'll be fine. She was taught by the best and she's got a good head on her shoulders. Yeah so she's a magnet for danger at times but she's a great cop Sam and that's all down to you".**_ Oliver said honestly. He knew if anything happened to Andy when Sam didn't have her back. He'll never forgive himself.

"_**Thanks man you always know the right things to say" **_Sam smiled and Oliver just nodded. With that they both walked out and headed to parade just like the girls had done a few minutes before.

…..

Andy knew the minute Sam walked into the parade room, she turned in her seat and gave him a smile and he winked at her before settling into his own seat at the back next to Oliver and Jerry. Right at that moment Frank Best walked into the room ready to give out today's assignments.

"_**First off I'd like to welcome our five new Rookies that are joining us here at 15**__**th**__**. Savannah Peppers, Julianna Walker, Craig Miller, Daniel Price and Malcolm Doyle. As of today they will each be partnered with five people in here for the next year. So moving on to pairing Office Nash with Officer Miller, Officer Diaz with Officer Walker, Officer Shaw with Officer Doyle, Officer McNally with Officer Price and Officer Swarek with Officer Peppers. The rest know who you're with etc so serve, protect and don't screw up". **_Frank laughed a little at the end. _**"Oh and one more thing congratulations to Office Swarek and Office McNally on their recent engagement. It's been a long time coming". **_He smiled and everyone else laughed and clapped.

Looking around to see who Officer Peppers was, Andy spotted her straight away, she was checking out Sam from across the room and why wouldn't she since he was hot but was totally off limits. Didn't she just hear that he was engage to me? Looking at her Sam had to be partner with the blonde blue eyes officer. She knew what happened the last time a certain blonde arrive and she was sure it wouldn't happen again. Making her way out the parade room she said to Officer Price that she'd meet him by the cruiser as she had to see someone just for a second. Looking around she spotted him talking to Shaw and Barber so made her way over. Sam spotted her and excused himself from his two friends.

"_**Hi I'm heading out so I'll see you after shift". **_She said sadly. Sam just smiled and kissed the top of her head. And as always could read her thoughts.

"_**Don't worry it won't happen again. I love you, stay safe and I'll see you later". **_Sam looked straight into her eyes as he said it and she could tell he meant every word.

"_**I love you too Sam. See you later".**_ And with that she turned and headed out to meet her Rookie. Though she still couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something about Officer Peppers wasn't right but she trusted Sam and she shook that thought from her head as opened the driver's side door. But Sam always said to trust her gut; she just hoped that this time her gut was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The first half of his shift was quiet, too quiet for his liking after riding with McNally for over 2 years. But Peppers was different to McNally she was quiet preferred the silence only spoke to ask a question or something. Don't get him wrong he preferred the silence too but after having to listen to talking for more than 2 years he had to admit he missed it. Thinking of Andy he wondered how she was coping with the Rookie she got partnered with, if anything he knows for a fact that she'll put him in his place if need be. He laughed to himself at the thought and noticed out the corner of his eye that Peppers had turned to look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"**What" **he asks in a somewhat authority tone.

"_**Nothing Sir just wondering what has you laughing slightly out loud to yourself that's all" **_she says looking at him like she's dying for him to notice her.

"_**I was just thinking about Officer McNally that's all. Just focus on what's round about you".**_ He says making sure to say it so she knows that the topic of Andy and his personal life is not up for discussion. He realised that it was nearly lunchtime and just at that his stomach rumbled so he decided to pull in at the next diner and get something to take out.

"_**You want anything from the diner"? **_He asks _**"Sure just a coffee for now please". **_Peppers replies. So with that he wonders off to the diner wishing this day would hurry up and end, the feeling he had in his gut was telling him that something was going to happen he just hoped his gut was wrong.

….

Across the other side of town Andy and Officer Price were already eating lunch. Price had been easy to work with so far Andy thought, he hadn't asked too many questions and he seemed to be listening to everything she said which was good. She didn't really see herself as a TO but she was taught all she knows from the best and she was going to make sure she passed on all she had learned to Price. As they sat her mind started wondering to Sam, wondering what he was doing and how he was copying with Officer Peppers. Just thinking of that name brought that weird feeling back to her gut again but she brushed it off and just thought of how her and Sam where happy at last. Her thought's where broken when her phone alerted her to a new text message. Thinking it was Sam she opened it but soon realised that it was Traci.

_**Traci - "Help me please. Miller is so annoying he won't shut up and is a 2**__**nd**__** Dov ". **_Andy laughed out loud and Price just looked at her ready to ask but she shook her head at him.

**Andy – **_**"Awww well I'm glad it's not me that's been partnered with the annoying one. Price is actually a good partner but will never be a Sam".**_

**Traci – **_**"Yeah I'll remember that "Friend". I best get back to it, Penny after shift?"**_

**Andy – **_**"Yeah sounds good ".**_

With that done she put her phone away and they both left the diner to head back to the cruiser to finish the rest of their shift.

….

Shift was finally over and all the friend's where heading over to the Penny for a few drinks only this time they weren't the ones sitting at the Rookie table, nope they now sat with Sam, Oliver, Noelle, Frank & Jerry. How things had changed over the past 2 & a half years.

The Rookies where heading to the Penny when Peppers spoke up _**"I'm going to take my chances with Swarek, need to think how I'm going to do it but at the end he'll be with me and not that McNally". **_She said excitedly like a kid at Christmas. The others just looked at her as if she was insane. Price spoke up _**"You're insane they're engaged for god's sake there's no why he'll leave her for you". **_The others nodded in agreement. _**"We'll see". **_She says with a wicked smile as they enter the Penny. She spots the group straight away and notices Sam looks towards the door as it opens. She winks at him as she starts to think of a way to make Sam all hers.

….

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT BUT I STOPPED IT HERE SO I CAN CONTINUE ONTO CHAPTER 3. UP NEXT PLAN BUT WILL THE PLAN GO AHEAD OR WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN THAT PEPPERS CAN USE INSTEAD x**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The first week of being with the new Rookies had past and Sam and Andy where looking forward to spending a long weekend together. They're plans probably meant staying indoors as much as possible. Both Andy and Sam where at their desks finishing up paperwork when Sam spoke:-

"_**You fancy just getting a takeout on the way home, relax and watch a DVD". **_He said smiling at her.

"_**Sure sounds good. I might even look through some wedding magazines that Traci gave me, maybe get some ideas and we need to set a date". **_Andy replied in a no nonsense tone. Sam just smiled at her and shook his head.

"_**Who said you'll have time to look through magazines, I was planning on watching the DVD in bed". **_ As he says this whilst wiggling his eyebrows Peppers walks up to his desk. Andy notices right away that she's standing far too close to him but Sam notices too and pushes his chair further back.

"_**Can I help you Peppers because I'm just getting ready to head to the locker room then head home". **_Obviously not in the mood to be held up by a Rookie when he has an evening planned with Andy.

"_**Sir could you help me with some of the paperwork as I'm a bit confused and I thought I'd ask you since your very good at it". **_She smiles seductively. Neither Sam nor Andy missed the double meaning behind her words. Andy broke the silence.

"_**Peppers maybe someone else could help just this one time. Officer Swarek and I have plans this evening so we need to get going". **_With that Andy pulled Sam towards the locker rooms leaving behind a very annoyed Peppers.

…...

Andy was just lacing up her shoes when there was a knock on the locker room door and Sam popped his head in. Noticing that she was the only one left he went and took a seat beside her. Andy looked up at him and smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. Sam knew what was wrong.

"_**Andy she isn't Jo. I'm no way interested in her at all when I've got you. She can try all she likes but it won't work, I waited long enough for you and now I've finally got you I'm not letting you go. I love you too much". **_Sam looked right into her eyes as she said this so she could see that he truly meant. Andy nodded and took his hand.

"_**I love you to Sam and I'm not going to lose you to anyone, blonde or not. We wasted so much time in past and I for one am not going to waste time on her". **_She said and he knew she meant it by the look in her eyes.

"_**Let's go home. I have plans for us and no-one will be intruding this weekend". **_He said in a husky voice. With that he took her hand and pulled her out the locker room neither noticing the blue eyed officer watching them leave. Once at the truck Sam opened the door for her and she climbed in. Sam went to the driver's side, jumped in and pulled out into the street. Not noticing the car that was following them.

Halfway home the stopped at a takeout place for Chinese before heading home. They were only two blocks away when Sam stopped at a red light. The silence between then was comfortable each lost in their own thoughts. Whilst two cars behind sat Peppers ready to put her plan into action, she jumped out the car and ran to the other side of the street. Once there she watched Sam and Andy laugh at something and she knew it was time. Without thinking she jumped in front of an oncoming car but managed to move just in time as the car lost control and went front first into Sam's truck.

People were screaming and shouting and sirens going as Andy come too trying to remember what the hell happened. She knew her leg was sore but apart from that she felt fine, then it all came back sitting at a red light laughing with Sam at something he said then they seen a car lose control in front of them and then it all went black. Thinking of that oh my god she thought Sam, where was Sam. She looked over and what she saw nearly turned her blood cold. He had cuts all over from what she could see and his arm was sitting in a horrible angle. She had to get out and help him but she could move and she was beginning to panic. That's when she saw Traci & Oliver rushing towards them and relief washed over her, as she moved she thought she was seeing things, there in the corner stood Peppers watching everything with a smile on her face. Why the hell is she here she isn't even on shift Andy thought. She didn't have much time to think as everything happened so fast. Next thing she knew she was out and being moved to an awaiting ambulance. She grabbed Traci's hand: -

"_**Traci, Sam where's Sam and why is Peppers here standing over in the corner with a smile on her face". **_Andy was panicking and Traci knew it.

"_**Andy, Sam is being taken to another ambulance but you's are going to the same hospital. As for Peppers I don't know but I will get to the bottom of it I promise. Now I'll come to the hospital as soon as I can and don't worry ok". **_Andy could only just nod. Just then they both heard someone shout "I'm his girlfriend" and Andy's heart dropped when she seen who the voice belonged too – Peppers. There she was getting in the ambulance beside Sam with a "He's mine" smile on her face staright towards Andy before the doors closed.

…..

**WELL THAT'S NOT THEY WAY I PLANNED THAT ON GOING BUT MY FINGERS JUST TYPED AND UP IT CAME **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It had been 4 hours since both Sam and Andy had arrived at the hospital since the accident. In the waiting room sat Traci, Jerry, Oliver, Frank, Gail, Noelle, Dov and Chris all waiting to hear about their best friends. Even McNally's rookie Price was there along with Peppers who was acting way to upset to have only known then for a week. Finally a Doctor appeared and looked around the room.

"_**I'm guessing you's are all here for Officers Swarek and McNally". **_When everyone nodded he continued. _**"They are both very lucky. Officer McNally suffered 2 broken ribs and a large cut to her leg which we have had to stable close. Officer Swarek has suffered 4 broken ribs and a broken arm along with many cuts and bruises. Like I said they are both lucky but will make a full recovery". **_Everyone sighed in relief. The doctor said they could all visit but not to be long and Officer McNally was free to leave tonight. But Officer Swarek had to stay in a few days.

Making their way to Sam's room no-one was surprised to find Andy already there beside him, all happy apart from Peppers. She had to do something she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when Oliver spoke: -

"_**Well you's two just love the danger life don't you"? **_Oliver chuckled and everyone laughed, Traci excused herself as she had to do something but promised to be back soon giving a knowing look to Andy. Frank cut in and asked what happened. Andy spoke:-

"_**We had just picked up takeout and were two blocks away from home when we stopped at a red light. We started laughing at something Sam said and the next thing we see a car in front of us that had lost control. That's all I remember until I woke up". **_She said the last part looking straight at Peppers which didn't go un-noticed by Sam. Everyone stayed another half hour then left, Oliver letting Andy know he'd wait for her downstairs to take her home to which she nodded in reply. Sam new something was bothering Andy and now would be the best time to ask.

"_**What's wrong Andy? I know there's something so don't hide it". **_He said. Andy sighed and took his hand.

"_**When I came round in the truck once I realised what had happened and stuff, I was getting ready to help you when Traci and Oliver appeared. That's when I noticed Peppers standing in the corner watching everything with a smile on her face. I mean she wasn't even on shift so why was she there**_**". **Once she had said it she wasn't sure if Sam had heard as she talked a bit too fast.

"_**Andy maybe she was just passing and…"**_ he was cut off when Andy lifted her hand to stop him.

"_**I had just finished talking to Traci when we heard someone shout "I'm his girlfriend" we both looked and saw Peppers getting into the ambulance with you. I think she planned this Sam".**_ She had tears in her eyes and this point and Sam looked angry.

"_**Well I'll sort it and tell her what's what. Might even get Frank to move her divisions but I don't think she's insane enough to plan an accident like that. Don't read too much into it ok? Go home and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning and remember I love you no-one else". **_He smiled not mentioning the gut feeling he had last week about something happening.

"**I love you too and I promise to try and forget it. See you in the morning". **She kissed him goodnight night and left to find Oliver. Not mentioning the weird gut feeling she had the first time she met Peppers. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice as she walked past Peppers.

…

Several hours after Andy had left Sam still felt as though something wasn't right but couldn't place his finger on it. What if Andy was right and Peppers did plan it he thought. With that he picked up the phone and made two calls to Jerry and Oliver. After the phone calls he felt a bit more relaxed and decided to try and get some sleep hopefully. He had just drifted into a sleep when he heard the door open but thinking it was one of the nurses he didn't think much of it as darkness took over and he fell asleep.

Andy was heading to the hospital to see Sam and check with the doctor to see when he was able to come home. As she got to his room she stopped dead in her tracks with what she saw. There lying in bed beside Sam was none other than Peppers. Andy felt the anger build up inside her as she stormed her way into the room shouting: -

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!". **_She shouted which maybe Sam jump and nearly knocking Peppers off the bed. Before Sam could say anything Peppers beat him too it: -

"_**Sleeping next to my boyfriend what does it look like". **_Peppers said calmly as if it were true. Andy saw red and had her pinned against the wall before Peppers could even blink.

"_**Like hell he is. He is my fiancé. I knew someone thing wasn't right with you the first time I seen you and I hoped that my gut was wrong and guess what it wasn't. Where the hell do…..". **_She was cut off by Traci calling her.

"_**Andy let her go she's not worth it. I've got proof thanks to Jerry getting a warrant that will send her away that's why Frank is here with two officers". **_Andy let go and moved towards Sam who had been watching and listening the whole time. Finally he spoke.

"_**Will someone please tell me what's going on". **_ He looked at Frank as he said this. Frank spoke up.

"**We have proof thanks to McNally and Nash that Peppers had set this whole thing up to get you to herself Sam. We have CCTV that shows Pepper throwing herself in front on the car that smashed into your truck but moved out the way just in time. Also the other Rookies have said that she wanted to take you away from McNally and have you too herself". **Frank stopped then and looked and Sam who sat there with shock all over his face. He couldn't believe someone could steep that low. After a few moments Frank spoke again.

"_**Officers please take Officer Peppers back to the station and leave her in lock up until I get back". **_With that said Peppers was cuffed and removed from the room not before saying:-

"_**I done nothing wrong but I can tell you this if I can't have him then I'm sure someone else will come along and take him".**_ Everyone rolled their eyes as she was finally dragged away.

After a few minutes had passed in silence Traci spoke up.

"_**We're going to head back to the station and take care of her, just the two of you rest and we'll see you later". **_And with that she and Frank left leaving Sam and Andy on their own.

…..

**DECIDED TO SLIP IN 1 MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS HOPE YOU ENJOY **


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER IS SET ABOUT 7 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST ENJOY **

**CHAPTER 5**

Finally the big day had arrived; everyone was seated in church waiting the bride. Sam stood up front with Oliver and Jerry as his best men since we couldn't pick between them. This was the happiest day of his life and he couldn't believe that it was finally here. He must have the biggest smile out of every here he thought to himself. Suddenly the music started and the back doors opened. Leo was the first to walk out carrying the rings and he looked very handsome in his suit. Next were Traci and Gail walking side by the time they reached the front, Andy was ready to walk up the aisle with her dad by her side. Sam was sure time had stopped and he started to sweat when he locked his eyes on Andy. She was gorgeous that's all he think if in that moment of her in that dress, she was stunning and he couldn't believe that she was marrying him. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him and the service begun.

Finally after a 45min service with vows being said and rings exchanged. They had got to the moment Sam had been waiting for to kiss Andy, as he heard the priest say **"you may now kiss the bride" **he couldn't have done it fast enough. Everyone was cheering and clapping all over the church, Sam leaned in and kissed her again until Oliver shouted:-

"_**Alright Sammy brother put her down so we can finally move on to the reception for drinks and food. And I for one can't wait to try the food". **_As soon as he had said it everyone burst out laughing including Sam and Andy.

The reception of course was at the Penny thought couldn't think of any other place that was right for them. The Penny was part of their lives as was 15th Division. The night was in full swing and with speeches etc all been said there was once last thing Andy had to do before the bride and groom and their first dance as man and wife. With that thought she got everyone's attention.

"_**If you's could all just listen for just a few minutes, I have something that I would like to give my husband. And before you say anything Sam no it's nothing that has to stay in the bedroom". **_At that last comment everyone burst out laughing and Sam just rolled his eyes. Andy made her way over to Sam with an envelope in her hand.

"_**I was going to give you this before the wedding but I only found out yesterday so I thought I would wait until tonight in front of all our friends and family. I'd like you to open this". **_She smiled as she handed him the envelope and through a wink at Traci who already had tears in her eyes. Sam just looked at her with confusion written all over her face but did as he was told.

He opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside it, he heard a few gasps from people around the room when they seen what was in his hand but he was still confused. So he turned over what he had in his hand and it was as if time stood still and it was only him and Andy in the room. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He looked at Andy and noticed she had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. He looked at the picture again before he picked her up and spun her around and she laughed into his shoulder. After a couple of seconds he looked and everyone else with a huge dimpled smile on his face and shouted: -

"_**I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY".**_

Everyone cheered and clapped at the news Sam had just given then, in 6 months time he was going to be a dad and he couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment.

It was finally time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. Sam led Andy onto the dance floor. He spoke the words that Andy will never get tired of hearing:-

"_**I love you Mrs Swarek". **_H smiled.

"_**I love you to Mr Swarek". **_Then she kissed him and she couldn't have been happier.

They can get through anything as long as they were together.

THE END


End file.
